College or jail
Where will the NBA be without high school players? Writer Keith Dobkawski says: "College graduates have a less chance of going to jail and the high schoolers have a much more increasing chance of going to jail." Arrest Records The NBA is not the only sport that gets arrest records. Education does not decrease your chances of going to jail, and why should players start in the minor leagues, just because of there education? Other people think that the NBA will not be what it is without high school players. The NBA should keep drafting high school players and signing players that haven't spent more than three years in college.this is an unralyable sorce because you can edit this. Does college matter The NBA is not the only sport that gets arrest records. It doesn't matter if you graduate college or don't go to college. You can still go to jail. To Keith, "College graduates in the NBA have a less chance of going to jail. Players like Tim Duncan and Steve Nash are college graduates and have never been to jail or had problems with the law." Football players have graduated college and still have arrest records like O.J Simpson. He is a college graduate and has been arrested because he was accused of murder. So does graduating college really decrease your chances of going to jail? Keith says that, "Leaving College after three years creates a 40 percent chance of going to jail." If you have been to college, why do you still have more increasing chance of going to jail? If you have a college education, why should your chances of going to jail still be same as a high school student? A college education does not decrease the chances of a person going to jail. There are players in the NBA that have not been to jail Keith says, "If you don't go to college and don't spend more than three years in college your chances of going to jail increases." Tracey Mcgrady is a NBA star that was drafted out of high school and has never been arrested and there are other players in the NBA that have been drafted from high school that have never been arrested like Lebron James, and Al Harrington. "Of all the players drafted out of high school 46 percent have been arrested." If the NBA has only 46 percent of its high school students arrested, 54 percent have not been arrested, so the amount of education a person gets does not increase his chances of going to jail. Minor leagues Keith says, "The players that want to go to the NBA from high school should start in the minor leagues." Keith thinks that the NBA mug shots will continue to be a common thing in the NBA. I think that without the high school players the NBA will not be what it is. Players like Kobe Bryant ,Allen Iverson, and Jason Kidd have been drafted from high school and some have not spent more than three years in college, but they are considered to be some of the best players in the league. If the NBA was to make the decision to make high school players start in the minor leagues how will that prevent them from going to jail? What will they accomplish from starting in the minor league? The NBA is doing the right thing In Conclusion the NBA is doing the right thing by drafting high school players and players that haven't spent more than three years in college. Young players are what make the game a more exciting sport. Some of the NBA's greatest players come from high school and haven’t spent more than three years in college. Ervin "Magic" Johnson is one of NBA's best players and he hasn't spent more than three years in college.